utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UTAUloids/Archive 1
Guys, I'm going to segregate the UTAUloids according to singing capability. Teto obviously can't handle English, so she will be a Japanese UTAUloid. Ruko can do both English and Japanese, so she's a Bilingual UTAUloid. Those who can handle 3 or more are Multilingual UTAUloid. Also, are there other UTAUloids hailing from certain ethnicities? Make yourself heard. O Herman 21:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) huzzah! my idea was used :D Pichu241 01:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) GJ. You're a doll. Crossfrown 00:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Redesign somewhat complete The redesign, segregation and visual establishments are done. I also reinstated some of the SRSloids and PSS UTAUloids as they fit in the categories I made. The next thing to do is to put in the actual links to homepages and download links. The page, now cleaned up, shows very big promise of being very useful to UTAU enthusiasts if we get this right. O Herman 18:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Need Help for this proposed template Miyuki is used as an example. she is a real UTAU. Feel free to edit. O Herman 19:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Of Layouts, Fjord and Additions GOD. DAMN IT. Who is the fucktard vandalizing Fjord as a JOKALOID?! Plus people! People! Observe the fucking layout before you add, and do not break it up! The next user I see who adds content but fucks the layout up will have their additions deleted. You know who you jokers are. O Herman 02:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) -Check the offical website.. Fjord is a 'Jokaloid'. Link it. If it is indeed official, it will be added. And shouldn't that come from mx or kitsunojo themselves?Hmm... meant as a jokaloid, but not officially marketed as a jokaloid. Upon analysis, yes, he was released as a jokaloid, but his official classification isn't a jokaloid, straight from his wiki page (his jokaloid incarnation should be treated as a separate entity, like how it is done for genderbent utauloids). O Herman 20:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC)] Sorry about the confusion.. but if we classified him as a Jokaloid from the start, the Joke woulf have been ruined. ^ ^; But Fjord is indeed a "Jokaloid" a term we came up with to call Donka Fjord. Sorry for the trouble~ PSS EXECTUTIVE-Kitsunojo Hmm. All right then. Reinstating edits for Fjord. O Herman 03:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) SEMI RELATED! I Updated the description of the PSS info section. please do not unhange it. - PSS EXECUTIVE Kitsunojo About the genderbent and derivatives Most UTAUloids have a genderbent version, and recently, derivatives. Due to this, a possible Fanmade UTAUloids is being considered. The only exception to this is genderbent characters made by the voicebank creators themselves. Any insights? O Herman 06:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) UTAUloid disappearance? I tried to add my new UTAUloid in the WIP UTAUloids section - it seemed to sort of disappear. Did I do something wrong when adding her? Her name was Kensaku Koe. I just checked if she's still there, and saw that she's not. So, if there's a reason - I'd like to know it, please. RoriiDesu 14:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Just re-add it then. But make sure the addition does not break the layout and you should give as much information as possible, while being concise. O Herman 15:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) UTAUloid profiling I am considering providing profile pages for UTAUloids that has enough information, like with Teto's. The reason for this is to give enough information for proper portrayal (both in character and description), proper cosplaying specifications, and to keep the utauloids page concise. Released UTAUloids with enough information initially will have pages done. --O Herman 07:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Some of the info about some Utau's are misleading, I believe someone is vandalizing some of the 'lower' Utau's. Oh, and please don't add any Japanese names without the creator's permission and a source. Pichu241 05:15, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I can't edit these pages if I sign in.. So I'm going to leave a message here, I just wanted to know if I was banned? I can't seem to edit anything if I'm signed in. (Which is strange..?) Also, would it be possible just to move the UTAUpss to WIP UTAU? Just because they don't have voicebanks yet. And if that's not possible then.. would moving them to Multi-Lingual be easier? (As they were designed from the beginning to be able to sing a few languages.) Sorry for the inconvienience.. Instead of posting here you can e-mail me, if that's easier. (thenewageretrohippie@live.com) Thanks -mx- :Not being able to edit when you sign in? That's not supposed to happen. What was your correct account name? I'll check it against the listing, something must be snagging it. Have you tried signing in even on a proxy connection? As for the editing and relegation, I'll have that done. O Herman 02:20, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Stop editing without information Please stop editing without proper Information, such as pike having a Japanese Name, because he doesn't...yet... Please only edit your Utauloid, not others... UTAUloid profiling Since UTAUloids are produced by users like us, I would like to propose creation for the profile pages, which will include links and information. This way, the main page will stay concise, and further information will be contained in just one page. You've see it work with Teto and Kenta, I believe it will work for everyone else, as long as people cooperates. Also I'm splitting off WIP UTAUloids. O Herman 12:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Isakund I've been hearing bad things about this guy and his creator; claims of plagiarism towards Kenta and masterchichan and others. Is this true? Because if it is, Isakund should be delisted and blacklisted. But I want to know the truth first. O Herman 20:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I think I've heard about that too. I'm pretty much convinced it's true; he looked sorta suspicious to me in the first place. Another weird thing that happened is, that Isakund's creator replied AMAZINGLY fast to masterchichan. I can't find the video he replied on, though. RoriiDesu 15:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I personally know masterchichan and though that means I have some sort of bias, I'm not closing the doors on Isakund, if he wants to redeem himself. TheSilentOne says he's turned on a new leaf, but this remains to be seen if it is true. O Herman 16:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) After the deadline, I haven't heard from anyone or chicojava himself questioning why Isakund is being delisted. Well, there was ample time for his entry to be defended, but that time has lapsed now. Sorry Isakund, you are out, and until all traces of plagiarism has been removed, you are not to be listed at all. As for your voice, it must also have a certification that your act of basing your voice from another voice synthesis software is permitted. O Herman 04:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Why must there be a download link? If a user wants to keep his UTAUloid to his/her own use only, why would s/he have to put a download link up? RoriiDesu 04:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Think about it. What is the point of putting up an UTAUloid that no one can use? It'll simply provoke people and can start a shitstorm. If there's enough notable private UTAUloids, it can be given a separate section. O Herman 04:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : ::Well, seeing as UTAU is meant to make virtually sung songs to entertain people, I think that having a private UTAUloid doesn't really make it very different than one with a download link. I mean, it still sings and entertains people, right? But then again, that's only my opinion. RoriiDesu 11:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Is it alright if I make a private UTAUloid page? I'm sure once people see there is a page for that then some more private utauloids will be added.Tiataka 03:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Just make sure all your info can be verified; ie. there is reference. O Herman 07:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) More Utauloids found 0 Hello Found out about the blue clothed, male Utau. His name is Tsuki Kumono - "Kumono Tsuki - 雲之ツキ(くものつき)". And he is on this blog. http://blueeyesboy.blog.shinobi.jp/Entry/990/ On a NicoNico pedia search, this is his profile and songs. http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/%E9%9B%B2%E4%B9%8B%E3%83%84%E3%82%AD I don't want to edit anything, unless this is approved.Unicogirl 14:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :If you still like, you can do so, but please follow the prescribed format that you see as of late. O Herman 07:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Further Organization I think it would probably be a good idea to put series of UTAUloids on their own page, so as to not stretch the regular UTAU page out. As of now, I can barely view the page on my mobile phone and PSP, as I used to could do so. --Extremeclay 17:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :How is it now? Though I think with the current size growing again, it will warrant more segregation. O Herman 07:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Requiring a Downloadable VB I dont think it should be required to be downloadable, as I plan on taking my UTAUloids VB off the web soon, and I wont plan on putting anymore up. But I would still like my UTAUloids to be put onto this wikia... 16:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :They'd be what we call Private UTAUloids. Also be aware of the fact that even though you'll take off the downloads, someone out there will put it up in its place. O Herman 16:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Can I still have them on here if their private? Do I need to mark them as Private?KonaruVoice 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) : ::You won't see them in the UTAUloids page, but in a page called Private UTAUloids. Or maybe Deceased UTAUloids since their voicebanks are going to be taken offline, "muting" (and maybe killing) them. O Herman 17:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) In addition, a big matter as to why I'm requiring voicebank links and other proofs is to prevent what happened in Vocaloid wiki: tons of entries of bogus characters, meaning characters that get conceptualized but never got continued. O Herman 17:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Well im still using them and making songs, and it will be up for download, in a way, if im asked, but its not like I just want them up there and will ever touch them, but if you show me where this private utauloids page is I will add them there if you need me too KonaruVoice 21:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Anthromorphic UTAUloids: Subdivison or separate page? We have quite an increasing amount (and incoming amount) of UTAUloids either that are of kemonomimi (cat ears, dog ears, catboys and catgirls, etc etc) or fully anthromorphic characters. Now do we just segregate them or will a separate page be allocated for them? Also, with the likes of Luna, do you think she is considered kemonomimi or not? Share your thoughts. O Herman 06:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, that's a good idea but, I think first we should finishing other categories such as Voice Capability, By country of origin, etc. Maybe after that it's okay...--Canfex 17:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Please help move from bilingual to multilingual I am about to post major changes to Amakune Mayu's profile page so it'll be up to date, including the icon and most of the things there... But I will need help moving her icon from bilingual to multilingual on the main UTAU page. Thanks in advance. --ArtificialVoice 19:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Edit: I submitted the changes, but since I don't think it'll be of much use to also update the icon on the main page when it's subject to move, I have to ask to change that too... sorry in case that's of any inconvenience. :No biggie. I'll handle it. O Herman 01:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Please help move from Single-Language to Multilingual WolkaBai asked me to move Seiya Kyoshi's icon from the single-language section to the multilingual section as I have more wikia experience then they do... But I can't seem to do it without messing up the layout(don't worry I don't save) so I seem to need someone else to do so. His languages are Japanese, English and Russian. Any help would be greatly appreciated <3 11:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC)DreamyIlia. Sorry gah, not logged in Dreamyilia 12:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Done. Canfex 16:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much <3~! Dreamyilia 04:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) please help me! I have a problem i'm making a page for my utauloid but i cant get it right here is the link http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Rhythm_Tsuki could someone fix it ? Rhythm131 21:17 4-4- 2010 :Fixed. If you ask me though, your character needs better artwork. O Herman 13:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Posting my UTAUloid? I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how to post my UTAUloid on here. I fear I might mess something up if I edit anything I don't know about, so I'm just asking for a bit of help. :Name your UTAUloid, country of origin, and voicebank languages capable. 14:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Her name is Niko Chane. Country of origin is United States of America. She is capable of three languages(Japanese, English and Spanish). I am currently trying to post her info but I don't know how. :Ok. Got it. You seem to have gotten everything right, but your wiki markup is wrong. :Clicking on the page link to your right will initialize the page for your UTAUloid. Niko Chane :I suggest you visit this page, paste its output on the source view. http://rotb.piiym.net/polygloid/profiler.htm : 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. That is a big help. Please help post my UTAUloid!!!! T-T Okay I have a website and a downloadable voice bank I just have no clue how to post a profile on here!!! help would greatly be appricaited my email is toon_mage@hotmail.com please contact me if you are willing to help :Check your mail. O Herman 10:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Post Up Sumine Aya please? I have no clue how to make pages and such on here, so I am requesting that someone put up my UTAU, Sumine Aya. Here is her website: http://sumineayautau.webs.com/ Here's her voicebank download: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=592PMEXO Some other information can be found here as well as a couple voice samples: http://overseasutau.forumotion.net/utau-profiles-and-voicebanks-directory-f10/sumine-aya-t770.htm My YouTube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/muyo1992 Actually, there are Sumine Aya videos on Nico Nico Douga AND YouTube, but to my knowledge, there are no Sumine Aya-related things on any other sites. :I'm on a backlog check. Hang on, I'm gonna put this up. O Herman 08:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. See Aya Sumine for your entry. O Herman 10:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) How do i get the template needed to make an article for my Utauloid? And if anyone can help please send the infromation to my email at plasticbaggie109@gmail.com. :Already replied to. Just in case. O Herman 13:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) my utau needs a page here is her website: http://reidoneami.blogspot.com/ 23:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC)]] :Just in case, the page was already done. Ami Reidone. O Herman 13:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Upload my UTAU anyone? Hello, would anybody please upload a page here for my UTAU? I'm new, and I really don't know how to edit pages here. Voicebank: http://www.mediafire.com/?5n3zltezn2g Concept Art: http://www.deviantart.com/download/158290765/My_UTAUloid_Kumori_Ryone_by_Errya.png Website: http://kumo-and-deidei.blogspot.com Youtube Account: http://www.youtube.com/user/UTAUstaatsanwalt I guess thats all :( Thank you Errya (mega-riesen-schnauzer@web.de) :Should be up by the time you read this; Kumori Taiyone O Herman 13:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) could someone change reidone ami's picture???? the new picture i want is called amiicon.jpg Request to post up Krisa Usagine please? Voicebank download: http://www.mediafire.com/?irjodn4nymz Personality: She will seem like a noble and always pushing people to be tough, but secretly she's fun loving and protective and she only unveils this when circumstances call for it. Her alt personality is Bunni. You DON'T want to see that side, because you might not make it out alive. Item: Bunnies Dislikes: Obesity Likes: Bunnies Other info can be found here: http://utau-dreams.webs.com/utaus.htm :Done. Krisa Usagine O Herman 13:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Request for Pantherloid to be Blacklisted? I make this request because the "voicer" of Pantherloid pitched the voice of an UTAU named Toyo Aya and called the voice her own without Toyo Aya's voicer's permission. So the UTAU was a pitchloid. The voicer also pitched VOCALOID GUMI before she pitched Toyo Aya, also calling it her UTAU. If I am not mistaken, that is against UTAU Usage Policy. I want people to know what Pantherloid has done so they avoid downloading her voicebank. Thank you. :Ok this is quite a claim. Links? evidence? O Herman 03:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Norway UTAUloids Su-suko Mijukurini, Misuinu Kaiki, Tsuya Yoruno were not produced in Norway. They were made in America. They might be of Norwegian nationality, but not produced there. :Somehow I suspected I was right. Moving. O Herman 05:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC)